


The Origins of the Stiles Stilinski Defense Squad

by Cinder7storm4



Series: How can I trust you? [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Protecting Stiles, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott McCall will become a better friend, Stiles Stilinski Defense Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder7storm4/pseuds/Cinder7storm4
Summary: Scott resolves to do better.*Also, in an earlier version I included lines that implied Melissa didn't know about the supernatural yet; this has been changed to suit the rest of the series.





	The Origins of the Stiles Stilinski Defense Squad

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.
> 
> *This is a short one to lead into bigger things.

Slowly, his shift melted back, but even as his wolf settled a bit beneath his skin Scott still whined, high, and brokenly “I have to make this right” he growled, hands clenching and unclenching as he spoke.

“You’re not wrong, Scott” the Sheriff moved away from the werewolf now that he was no longer showing signs of shifting in his office, “But you can’t just go up and apologize. This is a lot bigger than a simple ‘I’m sorry’, you know that right?”

Scott nodded, quickly, unintentionally giving the Sheriff his best kicked puppy look. John was not overly moved by the look, but he had to admit that Scott seemed sincere. He’d keep an eye on the kid, because Stiles loved him so much if for no other reason. 

“You broke his trust, Scott. You hurt him. I need you to understand that.”

“I’m getting that” Scott replied, “I get the feeling there’s other stuff you’re not telling me though.”

“Yeah, well, there’s stuff he’s not telling me either, so fair’s fair, kid.”

Scott nodded, knowing that he hadn’t just broken Stiles’ trust but John’s too. 

“I’ll figure something out. I’ll help. I will.” 

“And I’ll hold you to that.” 

Scott stood up to leave, then paused, “You said the rest of the pack’s with him now?”

John nodded, Scott bit his lip then nodded, “I won’t ruin that then. I’ll check on him later, give myself time to start coming up with a plan.” Scott smiled a bit ruefully, “I haven’t come up with a plan without Stiles since we met. But this one’s for him, so it’s got to be better than all of those combined.”

“Oh, and Scott, I want to talk your mom about all of this too,” John said, his voice stern.

Scott nodded again and winced internally, thinking that the Sheriff probably wasn't thrilled that Melissa had been keeping secrets from him about his son either. 

“I know you don’t want to hear it, but I am sorry,” Scott spoke quietly but clearly, “Ever since I was turned I wanted to keep things as normal and human as possible, but Stiles jumped in feet first, and it scared me.”

“He has a tendency to do that,” responded John, voice fond as he thought about his son.

“It wasn’t fair. I’ll make it up to him. I will.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it, son.” John wasn’t heartless, but he needed to protect Stiles and if Scott couldn’t pull his weight as a friend then he’d rather cut the kid off than let Stiles go back to feeling alone again. 

Scott met John’s eyes and nodded curtly, then went for the door before pausing again, “If Chris Argent isn’t your consultant, who is?”

“I’ve got a potions master on retainer by the name of Snape, pretty famous guy.”

Scott laughed, “Sometimes I forget that the sarcasm’s genetic,” and then waving to John he left the station.


End file.
